Playing Shogi
by Daismo
Summary: Shikamaru and Asuma play Shogi, but this leads somewhere else... Asuma/Shika one shot, YAOI boys and girls, don't like it, don't read it!


Shikamaru x Asuma

It was a way-to-hot afternoon during midsummer, and Konohagakure was like a morgue. It seemed like even the birds couldn't stand the heat.

Shikamaru lay on Asuma's porch, lost in dreams, it was too hot to do anything else.

By his side lay Asuma's Shogi board, some stones still placed.

Sensei and him had started playing, but both men's concentration was hindered by the heat too much.

On the board's other side lay Asuma, eyes closed, deep in thoughts. Those revolved for some time past with increased frequency around Shikamaru.

First Asuma told himself he was just searching ways to encourage the always unmotivated without pressure. But at least he had to admit, that there was more behind it than he preferred.

He couldn't and didn't want those thoughts to rise, so he kept moderating his fantasy, banishing those imaginations haunting him in the hindmost corner of his mind.

He failed, indeed, maybe because the trigger was about an arm length away, sleeping the sleep of the just, so Asuma had to hear his low snorts, and the oppressive heat seemed to be filled with Shikamaru's scent.

Asuma wondered what he was dreaming.

//Shika's dream//

_Asuma kneeled half above him, he thought he could taste him already. He sensed the typical and unique flavour, which was Asuma's, an irresistible blend of Aftershave, cigarette smoke, some undefined odour, that seemed to be his very own, and a slight waft of fresh sweat._

_He was nearly going crazy with his Sensei so close above him, he wanted more. He wanted to touch him, kiss him, bury his face in his hair._

_Asuma came closer, his lips luscious opened, breathing some obscenities in his ear, which made him blush._

_Than Asuma pushed those sinful lips just on his._

//Shika's dream end//

Shikamaru moaned slightly during his dream.

This was too much for Asuma, all his carefully repressed thoughts and emotions suddenly pulsed through his mind until he boiled in lust and desire.

Before realizing what he was actually doing, he kneeled above Shikamaru and kissed him with a longing tenderness.

Only when Shikamaru opened his eyes reality hit him with full force; what was he doing? He shouldn't kiss an innocent sleeping student just like this, and much less if whole Konoha could see them on his porch!

Shikamaru looked at him with dream hooded eyes, obviously he wasn't fully wake yet.

"Asuma Sensei" he whispered, wrapping his arms around Asuma's neck, convinced he was still dreaming, pulled him down and sealed stunning Asuma's lips with his.

Asuma was tempted to deepen the kiss, yet he pushed Shikamaru gentle but firmly away. "Shikamaru, you're no longer sleeping. Everybody can see us, goddamnit!"

Shikamaru watched him distracted.

"No dream?"

"No dream"

"...than you did this for real..."

"I fear yes."

"You fear? Does this mean, you didn't want to?"

Asuma was tangled.

"I fear I did want it" he choked after a while.

"You fear a lot," Shikamaru said, now fully woken, "a bit too much, in my opinion."

"...Shikamaru how am I supposed to understand this?"

Shikamaru faced him openly frivolous

"I think, you should stop worrying"

Asuma still was too perplexed to read Shika's glimpse properly.

"What am I supposed to do?.. You... I... mean..." Asuma stuttered.

Shikamaru bend to his Sensei, who sat in front of him.

"Just enjoy"

He said, stopping all protests on the part of Asuma by simply close his lips with a deep kiss.

By the time they released Asuma gained his consciousness back.

"We should shift this conversation indoors, Shikamaru. Or what's your view?"

"Yep.. I think so... how troublesome."

Asuma grinned automatically.

The left the Shogi board and went inside.

Door wasn't shut yet when Shika already kissed Asuma hungrily.

He nibbled longing on Asuma's labret, begging for his lips to open.

When he did Shikamaru's tongue explored his mouth immediately, it's activity in total contrast to Shika's normal laziness.

Asuma rejoined the kiss passionately, moments ago he didn't even dare thinking about this – and now his student was in front of him, tongue in his mouth unrestrained.

They broke the kiss for air, just to go on even more intense.

Asuma allowed his hands to explore the others body, first hesitatingly but as Shika showed no resistance he got more vigorous, aroused, demanding.

Shikamaru moaned lightly when those hands touched him, giving Asuma's mouth the freedom to caress the genius' neck.

He softly shoved Shika further inside, towards his bed.

Reaching it, a dark red love bite burned on Shika's pale skin, showing Asuma's unruly desire.

He first stripped off Shika's vest and shirt, then his own. They fronted each other , both now stripped to the waist. Asuma stopped to offer Shika the possibility to withdraw, yet he just nodded and smiled compelling.

Nothing could have stopped Asuma now, he threw the younger nearly rude on the bed, he couldn't endure much longer.

Shikamaru smirked, helping his Sensei out of his trousers, and his sight was caught by the remarkable bulge, which outlined against Asuma's shorts. Shika's smirk grew even wider.

Asuma caressed his whole body, licked smoothly his nipples until they stood upright, just to bite them playful. Shikamaru groaned, and lust clouded his eyes.

The older one kissed his way down to Shika's hip, his tongue leaving wet-hot traces on Shikamaru's skin.

Reaching the waistband Asuma grinned realizing that by now Shikamaru's own erection had grown to a serious size.

He opened the zip with torturing slowness, withdrew the pants, peppered kisses on Shika's inner thighs, moving back to his centre, which now claimed all blood available for itself. Nevertheless Shika got even harder when Asuma finally released him from the painful tightness of his shorts, just to admit him to the hot-wet tightness of his mouth.

Shikamaru screamed out in lust when Asuma finally moved his head.

The moment he started to use his tongue Shikamaru's mind went blank. Everything seemed to be him, Asuma, and the all consuming desire. He screamed himself hoarse while his Sensei was milking his hard one with his tongue.

Asuma had a hard time to restrain watching Shika bend under his treatment, arching his back on and on. But he wanted to push Shika further, addicted to his screams and moans.

„Ah.. A... Asuma... I... ah.. oh gods.. want you!!"

Shikamaru blushed instantly. The feelings he sealed for oh so long were revealed, he just panted them to his teacher, who just grinned wantonly.

"say this once more"

He held Shika's prick and caressed it with his hand, stroking the shaft over and over.

„Ahh..Oh gods.. Ah...Asu..ma... please.. do me!"

Asuma had no more control, placed himself between Shikamaru's thighs, moisten two fingers and slid them into Shikamaru, who inhaled harshly. "does it hurt?" doubts welled up in Asuma, scatterd by Shikamaru shaking his head.

Asuma left Shikamaru time to acclimate and relax.

Then he slid his fingers slowly in and out.

Shikamaru moaned again, this time deeper and husky.

When Asuma used a third finger Shikamaru's loins grinded against his hand.

"more.." he moaned "i want … more"

And than he said the sentence which would stroke even years later through Asuma's head, he said what the Asuma in his dream whispered in his ear, wishing Shika would say it loud.

"an.. f..fuck me Asuma-Sensei!"

Asuma pushed against Shikamaru's entrance, softly, then, when Shika relaxed, firmer, until he could slid inside.

When he was balls deep inside he paused, allowing Shika to accustom to the unknown size.

Shika pushed his pelvis against Asuma's loin, slowly, longing.

Asuma started thrusting, increasing pace and severity with every push, until the room was filled with their groaning.

Shikamaru assimilated fast to his rhythm, thrusting back every time Asuma piled.

„Sensei.. ah.. more"

Shika moaned over and over, driving Asuma crazy, driving him steadily to the edge.

"Shika.. I'm going to cum"

"i.. me too... an.. un.. gods... SENSEI!!!"

Convinced that whole Hi-no-Kuni must have heard this last scream of pleasure, Asuma shot his load deep inside Shikamaru, who spilled his semen over his Sensei's hand.

Exhausted Shika snuggled up to him, purred once more satisfied "Sensei.." and fell asleep.

"I love you" whispered Asuma, then he fell asleep as well.

Some random noise woke Asuma. His sleepy mind registered a sudden rumble, and he decided that the heat of the day had created a nightly thunderstorm.

The sun tickled his nose.

The sun? - actually, sun shone and dip painted the whole room in golden shimmer.

But where the hell came that rumble from?

"Asuma-sensei? You there?"

Ino? Why was Ino at his door?

"Sensei? You wanted us to meet for training …. and Shikamaru's gone!!"

Asuma checked the room a bit dizzy, but was all at once broad awake, when he recognized Shikamaru next to him – naked!

"Erm.. actually I feel a bit sick, Ino, just have a day off!"

"But Shika is missing!"

"He... played Shogi all night with me and slept here!"

Shikamaru was awake by now and watched his Sensei.

"That's how you call it? Playing Shogi?"

Asuma blushed.

"I thought you felt sick Sensei?"

Ino didn't surrender

"We.. erm.. ate something wrong!"

"Shall I come in and help you?"

"NO!.. we just have to rest a bit!"

Shouting "I'll let his parents know!" Ino finally went away

Shika smirked wicked at Asuma

"So.. play some more Shogi?"


End file.
